fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
No Hate Towards Your Own Blood
One week after Yuu Ume's assualt on Crocus and his attemp to put another blame for mass murder on Rei Madoka, and after his fight with Grimm and victory, everything went back to normal in Crocus. Yet inside a certain infirmary, Grimm openned his left eye and looked around, he felt the familiar feeling there is to the sheets of the beds within the hospital and the cold breeze coming from an open window next to him. He got up and noticed bandages covering his stomach, back and forehead, he also noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, Grimm felt the breeze hitting his body and went back to sleep. Suddenly, Grimm felt a hit on his head "Wake up~" Rei's voice was then heared with a tired and lazy tone with it, Grimm quickly woke up again and looked at Rei with an irritated look "The hell did you do that for?!" Grimm asked Rei with a raged tone, Rei didn't answer but simply hit him again causing him more pain. Grimm lowered his head to Rei "Please, stop hitting me in the head, the headache still isn't gone and I wanna go to sleep if possible" Grimm said with both his hands at each other as if he was praying but was actually begging Rei to stop hitting him after the second time "Shut up, you slept for a whole week and I was bored for a whole week because you weren't around to entertain me" Rei sounded like a spoiled child with her last words "I'm starting to suspect our relationship and if we are even a decent couple" Grimm complained to Rei. "You're lucky to still be alive, you had two screws in your gut and you even caused pain to yourself with that last headbutt you gave Yuu" Rei said to Grimm sounding worried despite trying to hide it "Ah, alright, I'm sorry for nearly getting myself killed, here happy?" Suddenly Rei hugged Grimm by his neck, Grimm felt both comfort and uneasyness for some reson "Next time you do this I'll snap your neck" "And here comes the uneasyness" Grimm thought to himself after hearing Rei's threat. Later, the man with the bandages across his forehead entered the room and saw Rei trying to feed Grimm some of the infirmary's food, it being jelly, though he tried to avoid it, Rei saw the man and put down the jelly "Misu you're back, so did you find anything" Rei asked the man, whose name is Misute Rareta but is called Misu for short by Rei, Misute walked into the room and sat down on a chair that was at the corner of the room, turning his head to both Rei and Grimm "Nothing at all, I apologize for my failure" Misute's voice was that of a gentlemen, soft, gentle and kind, though also having no feelings in it, just like his emotionless face. Grimm pointed at Misute looking at Rei "Who's that?" Grimm asked Rei "Oh right, you don't know Misu do you" "You tell me, I'm the one with the amnesia" Grimm responded to Rei's answer, Misute stood up and walked to Grimm stretching his hand for a hand shake "Forgive me for being rude, I am Misute Rareta, I helped you before my brother was able to strike you and finish you off, I hope you will accept my kindness" Misute greeted Grimm, Grimm smiled then shaked Misute's hand "Oh, well that was nice of you, nice to meet you Misute....." Grimm stayed silent not saying a word, simply staying with a smile on his face shaking Misute's hand for a few more seconds. "So.....Yuu's brother?" "Older brother actually, I am one year older" Misute answered Grimm's question and then the two stopped shaking hands "Yuu's.....brother......You won't pull a giant screw out of nowhere and stab will ya?!" Grimm bursted, a bit too late, from the shock of meeting the brother of the man who nearly killed him "Don't worry, Misu ain't the same as Yuu, he ain't crazy or has two personalities" Rei said trying to calm down Grimm "I am truly sorry, my real name is Desu Ume, but I go by the name Misute Rareta so that other, Legal Mages, won't get the wrong idea of the of me being like my brother, just like how you did" Misute explained himself to Grimm. Grimm calmed down and sat but still looked suspiciously as Misute "How can I believe you?" Grimm asked Misute. Before Misute could answer, Rei stopped him and looked at Grimm pointed at Misute's face "You see a disgusting smile on this guy's face?" Rei asked Grimm, Grimm looked at Misute's face seeing its emotionless expression and sighing in relief "You really aren't like your brother" Grimm said bearing his normal calm expression on his face. Misute looked confused, not quite understanding what Grimm meant, but decided to not ask "It must be hard having a brother like yours, being a Dark Mage while your not and killing people, it must really feel you with hate" Grimm said to Misute "Not really, after all he is still my brother, and hating him wouldn't do any difference. if I hated him, I would chase him to the ends of the world with nothing to achieve elsewhere. If I where to want revenge, I would most likely do the same as I would with hatred, though with much worse consequences, but I will only say this, there is no hate towards your own blood" Misute said to Grimm. "I see, well sorry about that then, by the way, what were you looking for but failed?" "Miss Rei sent me out to find something for her" "Oh really? What might that be?" "A new dress" Grimm didn't reply to Misute's answer of what Rei sent him for, so he simply stayed silent and went to bed to sleep, but once again was hit by Rei, not allowing him to sleep. Grimm stood up and grabbed a white shirt with grey decorations across it from the front to the back with long sleeves, Grimm wore the shirt and was about to head out but was stopped by Rei, Rei gave him a different clothing and closed the curtains while Misute sat outside the curtains reading a book "The hell are you doing?!" "Don't move so much or putting replacing your pants will be harder" "That's why I'm asking, why are you doing tha-....That hurts!" "It hurts because you won't stop moving" "I think you're the primary reaso- Ouch! Quit it!" "Just don't move, and lower your voice people will hear us" "I don't think you give a damn about that!" Misute ignored the yelling coming from behind the curtains and simply continued to read his book with the title "History of Fiore" written on it. Minutes later, Rei pulled the curtains revealing the new attire she gave Grimm, a black leather jacket with a collar that hides his lower face with the grey shirt he wore before under it, a black paper boy-like cap covering on his head, grey pants with a white belt and brown boots. Grimm seemed uneasy with this attire of his "Why am I wearing this?" "Because it looks good on you" "I look like a punk from the streets and an idiot" Rei punched Grimm in the face from his complainning. Later, all three of them left Crocus "They didn't seem very afraid of you anymore" Grimm said to Rei mentionning how she was treated before after being found out who she really is "Yeah, don't worry, they promised not to tell anyone about what happened today, since we saved them and nearly got killed for it" "I'm the only one who nearly got killed for it" Grimm said proving Rei's last words being wrong "Whatever, oh, also that beard guy also promised not to tell about you or anything that happened and he left, apologizing at the proccess" Rei said. "Where are we going anyway?" Grimm asked Rei "Just go wherever we want to, just like always. Go here go there, find some new things, see new people, and if we bump into Yuu, we try and clear my name, it's just one big adventure we always shared" "And why is he here?" Grimm pointed at Misute who walked with them still reading about the history of Fiore "He tagged along, since we're both not with any guild and travel, being a team wouldn't be so bad, right?" "I guess you're right. For how long do I have to wear these?" "Until you get another screw through your belly" "That sounded like a threat!" Grimm said in shock of Rei's words. Rei smiled and clinged to Grimm's left arm, relaxing her head on it. Grimm sighed and kept on walking "By the way, I heared the uneasyness you thought of at the hospital when I hugged you" Rei said instantly striking Grimm with a slight thought of fear of being hit again by Rei and kept silent. Continued In: A Late Answer For Prayers Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline